<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sake by Lavendertwilight89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681357">Sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89'>Lavendertwilight89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has one massive hangover from her birthday--what did she do the night before that irked Inuyasha?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts">KeiChanz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday to the Queen of Smut!!!!!!!</p><p>Obviously I had to write the smut queen some smuts :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagome awoke to a pounding headache. It literally felt like it weighed as much as Hiraikostu. Kagome had only tried to pick it up once until she realized it weighed like a thousand pounds. Ok, that was an exaggeration. But not by too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a little less than a month since she had returned to the feudal era to be with Inuyasha. Yesterday was her birthday (at least from what she calculated). She had been so excited that she demanded that everyone celebrate. Everyone in her context meant Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Rin, Kirara, and of course, Inuyasha. Not the whole village.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the headman insisted. She was training to become the new head priestess to take over for Kaede. Because she would become such an icon in the village, the headman proclaimed that this would also serve as a welcome back party as well as an introduction to her becoming a priestess in the village since originally she was ‘traveling’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And did they celebrate. Kagome had never really partaken in drinking before. She had gone to highschool parties with her friends but it had never really piqued her interest to become so intoxicated she wouldn’t be able to remember what she had done or had her thoughts blurred and do something she’d regret the following morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her friend Yuka had been on the wrong end of some alcohol; her boyfriend and her had gone all the way on accident. Something of which Yuka regretted because not only did she not remember her first time, but they had also gotten into such a huge fight about everything, they had broken up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However every villager wanted to share the cup with her. They were so excited she had returned and wanted the blessings her presence offered. They were also thankful for a stubborn and gruff half-demon to be present for once. They claimed he had been so distant since her departure that her appearance was amazing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The called her return a sign from the Gods that their village would prosper; the fact not only a strong and loyal half-demon but also a powerful priestess, both of whom battled and slayed the evil Naraku, were staying and living in the village could only mean they would have good fortune and tidings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The villagers also coaxed Inuyasha into drinking with them--something of which she had never really seen him do aside from when they visited the poison master when Sango needed her weapon fixed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she learned then as well, he had a very high tolerance. She… did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about six cups in when she noticed him lingering near her, unwilling to separate from her. Not that she complained. Oh no. She did not at all. In fact, her body craved for the touch and closeness of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For three years all she had was wild fantasies about her untamed hanyou. And the night she returned… well… that had been the </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They spent the whole night learning every dip, curve, swell, blemish, and nook their bodies possessed. He kissed, laved, nipped, nibbled, and bit every surface of her. She, of course, returned the favor. But his marks remained for days, the thoughts still made her shiver from joy and heat. Heat in her belly that demanded he do it all day everyday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also ended up marking her to her absolute happiness; something he had originally wanted to wait to do but after multiple couplings and when he finally took her on her hands and knees, he couldn’t stop himself. She assured him that was exactly what she had wanted though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt something move beneath her that brought her out of her dazed and blissful thoughts of her mate. Wait--where</span>
  <em>
    <span> was</span>
  </em>
  <span> she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning she started to sit up, realizing immediately that was a very poor decision. Thankfully the body she was apparently laying on pulled her back down to lay on the hard chiseled chest she had fallen asleep on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rest,” he moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yash…?” She whispered hesitantly. What was he doing there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m my fucking brother. Duh, it’s me. You think I’d let anyone in your hut to see you like this?? To let anyone lay with you like this??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I don’t remember too much from last night and your voice sounds nails on a chalkboard--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nails on a what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, thing in my world Just shhhhh…” she whispered snuggling into his bare chest before she felt him tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, just--lemme sleep like you just told me to??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you acting so anxious? I was just making sure it was you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why though? Is there someone else that you’d wanna be this way with?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous, of course not!” she yelled sitting up, immediately regretting the action. “Why are you being so insecure! I told you when I came back I wanted to be with you! You were the one who wanted to hide our relationship for the time being!! You were the one who didn't want to get caught in my hut at night!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, well, that was more for your honor than mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?! Did I say something last night that indicated I didn’t want this??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in so many words…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally took her bearings; they were in her hut, on her futon, she was still in her miko garbs--at least her haori. Her hakama were tossed by the door of her hut along with her panties. Inuyasha was sitting up leaning against the wall behind them gazing down at her worriedly. What did she do or say that got him so rattled up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you remember exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drinking… I remember sharing a lot of sake with people for ‘good fortune’. They should have called it for ‘good death' instead. Ugh, can people die from being hungover?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keh, Miroku and Sango drank a decent amount at their wedding but were fine the next morning. Must just be weak priestesses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d take your words more seriously if you were wearing a shirt and weren’t holding me close to your God-like body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pout it’s not becoming, Inuyasha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on. What else do you recall?” He pressed on. He was certainly touchy that morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhmmm… after the sixth villager I remember you were starting to stick close to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, because you were getting friendly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friendly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, giggling and laughing at those stupid men in the village who were trying to hit on you and shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh, well what they said must’ve made me laugh because of the alcohol and knowing they’d never get their shot with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shesh, did I not blow you last night or something? You’re extra cranky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now you think I’d take advantage of a woman like that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez what is your problem!?! I told you I love you, stupid. You. As in you, Inuyasha. Y-O-U! I have never thought about another man before or anything else. We have obviously been intimate since I got back and I had no thoughts on stopping anytime soon! Why are you being so jealous and upset right now?! I was marked as yours!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because when I started growling you sat me into the fucking ground and told me to behave like a fucking ‘good boy’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. Hard. It shouldn’t have been that funny. Honestly, if she was Inuyasha, she would likely be upset too but she could honestly picture the whole scene of her being ditzy, staggering around, and then him being too possessive and her reacting like she used to in the old days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His snarl and sudden movements beneath her jostled her. Ugh, her stomach hurt. Did she mention her head hurt? He made to grab his kosode when she stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, I’m sorry. I was just picturing it. I’m sorry. You know I don’t think of you like that, Inuyasha. I want to be your mate and wife. I’ve let you take me from behind, let you lick, nip, and bite all over my body. You know I don’t have an issue with you being half inuyoukai. Hell, I even rub your ears after we’ve had sex. Did they say something??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More or less,” he said, averting his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha. You know what other people say or think doesn’t matter. What matters is that I love you. Claws, dog ears, silver silky smooth hair, amber eyes that I could get lost in for days…” Oh Gods… she had stood and pulled his face to hers and true to her words; she was lost. Her core begged for him already. Demanded his attention. The mark on her back called to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously they hadn’t had sex or anything last night; he was offended at the idea of taking her when she was that far gone. Again, something likely a villager man said. But she couldn’t imagine she actually flirted with any of them. She obviously made it home with him. Clearly tried to do something with him as well to which he stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Kagome--I’m trying to be mad at you,” he groaned pressing his nose into her shoulder. “Stop smellin’ like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t help it,” she breathed as her finger began to dance along the sides of his body until they reached the obi of his hakama and slightly tugged testing to see how mad he actually was...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hands didn’t stop hers, she released the tie and fell to her knees and engulfed his already hardened length into her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His claws stroked her scalp and threaded through her hair. Gods, his moans, his groans, his growls made her so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But this was about calming the inner beat within him. Or, was it about counseling the human heart that felt so many doubts? Who really knew. Either way, this was about proving her love to him. Ensuring he knew who she really wanted in her life, in her body--and currently in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used her tongue to coat his cock with her spit to make sure it was slick and ready to be taken fast and hard. She learned quickly she lacked a gag reflex. Thank every Kami out there because Inuyasha was far from average. In regards to </span>
  <b>everything</b>
  <span>. Bobbing her head, she ate his sounds like they were her fuel; technically they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> since they were the things that made her grind her own thighs together for some relief as the flame in her own sex was growing larger and larger, demanding for someone to stroke it. But this wasn’t about finding her own pleasure. No. Not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That morning it was all about him. She felt his cock twitch in her mouth and so she did what she knew how to do best since they started learning about their likes and dislikes; she took her hand and fondled his balls, her other wrapped around his body and scratched his back as she moaned around the cock that was deeply buried in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kagome</span>
  </em>
  <span>--I’m gonna--” he whimpered needily and desperately. His little ears were pressed so hard to his head and his eyes were squeezed shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed her response knowing that he loved the sensations. He loved that she would drink him up without hesitation. But why wouldn't she? She’d do anything for him. If that meant swallowing his cum, she would. It wasn’t bad either. She liked how he tasted. As dumb as it sounded, it tasted like sex. And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Especially when he would throw her down after and lavish her body in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came after another bob of her head while her teeth lightly grazed him on the way back down. She remained there, using only her tongue and hand to continue to lave and rub him to keep his erection going. Part of him being</span>
  <b> far</b>
  <span> from average; he could go multiple rounds without rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” she finally asked as she withdrew her mouth, smirking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dirty trick, wench,” he growled as he hoisted her up by her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm, that’s why Sango and Miroku weren’t hung over. Drinking your partner helps hangovers,” she teased, lying through her teeth. Or maybe it was true. She didn’t really know for sure. But it could be slightly true? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?” He caught the joke and wanted to play in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably why I wanted you last night,” she waved her arm towards her pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keh… You definitely wanted it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk after I take care of you,” he smirked, pinning her to the wall and dropping to his own knees. He hoisted up her leg over his shoulder and dug in. Literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had heard other girls complain about when guys would go down on them. How it wasn’t… good? How they had no idea what they were doing. Their tongues never hit the correct spot, but that was so far from the truth for Inuyasha. In fact, he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>where his tongue should be but the jerk loved teasing her. Making sure he swept every part of her folds. Licking up and down her core like he was taking a leisurely stroll down memory lane as her breath hitched, her legs trembled, her coil tightened in her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she got off on the vulnerability he showed her and only her, he got off from her</span>
  <em>
    <span> pleading </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him to continue, demanding he finish exactly what he started. Asshole. He loved to ravish her. Make her keen, cry, wail. He also loved that he made her swear. Something so unlike her--but the way he would bring her to the brink of finishing to only backtrack made her go mad with want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The number of orgasms he’d given her definitely outweighed all of ones she gave to him. He never once left her hanging--usually he made sure she had released</span>
  <em>
    <span> twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> before even thinking of letting himself go. But, that also meant he wound her so tightly once she did come, she would continually go on and </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>on</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>
    <em>onnnnnnnn</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would purposely stimulate her to the point she would scream and wantonly cry out for him. He loved to hear his name on her tongue. Whatta jerk. A hot, God-like jerk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue circled and laved throughout her folds while his fingers poked and prodded her opening. Shit. She was already burning and he just started. Her head hit the wall of the hut as she desperately tried to control her treacherous hips that moved in time of his crafty tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah--what is my name, Ka-Go-Me?” He reprimanded, nipping her bud. Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyash</span>
  <em>
    <span>aaaaa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cried out begging for him to end her misery of where she stayed in limbo of burning in a freaking inferno versus dipping into the cool pond for a bath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sweating, aching, burning,</span>
  <em>
    <span> damnit</span>
  </em>
  <span>--she could feel her walls twitching, begging for him to actually enter her. She wanted that cock too. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> she want it inside of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as large as it was--for as big and tall as he was in comparison to how short and small she was, he fit perfectly. They were made for each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something he proclaimed the first night she had returned: that he was born for her and she was born for him. The fact he felt that strongly towards her, even though she hadn’t had any doubts about returning, put her racing mind to rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their first night, she had grown self-conscious slightly. She began to wonder if they were moving too fast, what if she was still just an image of what Kikyo once was--but those words put anything else she had thought in regards to her being a replacement to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was born for him. Not Kikyo. While he had loved Kikyo, there had been no trust between them; that was all that was between her and Inuyasha. Between the fights with Monumaru, Tsubaki, Naraku--they had each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pleaseeeeee,” she wailed, gripping his silver hair between her fingers, bringing his head to where she needed him most. His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking hard while his fingers teased her fluttering walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because you asked nicely,” the jerk smirked before finishing her off. The. Jerk. Smirked. God, she hated him sometimes. It just wasn’t fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his mouth wrapped around her nub, and his fingers danced their sinful dance right at the opening to her pussy, she screamed. Unabashedly. She slightly hoped the villagers heard her call out his name so that there would be no more of this nonsense of who she should marry. It was always Inuyasha. It would always be Inuyasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he had sufficiently licked up her overflowing juices, he removed her leg from his shoulder and she sank down hard. Her legs were pure jello.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her close to his chest and she relished the purr (rumble, it was a rumble he told her) he admonished to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” she exhaled, nuzzling into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You keep saying that,” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it was that good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for another round?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God please, but this time--” she didn’t have time to finish as he ripped off her haori tossing it with her hakama-- wait why didn’t she have a bra on?!-and flipped her around to place her on her hands and knees which made her laugh with mirth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yessss,” she sighed as he entered her dripping wet sex hard and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wound his hand in her hair, not too tight though to hurt her, but more of leverage for him, but kept a hand on her hips and he thrusted repeatedly into her at his demonic inhuman speed. Oh, she was already on her way to orgasm number two of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yassssh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, Kagome,” he ordered harshly through his own gritted teeth. She realized he was still wound up pretty tightly from whatever happened last night. Even taking her in this position was some type of instinctual response to needing to prove something to her--or to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But who was she not to listen to what he said? Well that was a lie; they used to fight about that all time but in the privacy of her--</span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> own hut, he was in charge most nights. And she didn’t give a shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt herself clamp down uncontrollably around him as she called out her pleasure to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome,” he said softly, letting her ride out her release on his still deeply inserted cock. He nuzzled her neck and kissed from behind her ear to her shoulder until he bit on the mark he gave her after their first time on the forest floor just above her shoulder blade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had said it would be well hidden if it was there--it also was the spot he said called to him the most. Something about inuyoukai traditions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t argue. It just meant she was his. Permanently. Well, at least in front of their friends. The villagers were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled her hair a little until she was perched on his lap, her ass slamming down on his sweat glistened thighs, her full breasts bouncing up and down with every downward motion she took to take him further inside of him, and every upward thrust he returned for her to swallow him fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha,” she bellowed as his hand slid from her hip to her clit and began to rub circles. Bastard. She was wound so tight she thought she might die. There’d never be any form of relief as he continued to slam into her and vice versa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His other hand released her hair to grab her breast to flick, pinch, and twist at her nipples. Without that hand, she would have likely ended up face first into the ground. She felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was too excited, too aflamed, too stimulated. Damn him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m close ‘Gome,” he finally gritted against her shoulder. She shuddered and keened as she rotated her hips seductively trying to coax him to let go. Show her his vulnerability. Release into her. Give her all of him without reservation or hesitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Inu--</span>
  <em>
    <span>ahhhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-yasha,” she said brokenly, bringing one hand behind her to grasp his head to keep him by her mark, and the other to replace his hand that was teasing her nub.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the cue and replaced his hand on her hip as she took over stimulating herself, still holding him in place by some force or grace of God so that he could watch what he had turned her into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some sex-crazed woman. Correction, a woman who craved sex from him and only</span>
  <b> him</b>
  <span>. No man would ever be able to take his place. None. It could only ever be him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally felt him tense and groan out a long exaggerated growl as she wailed her next release as he howled his. It was like they both had levitated off the ground as his mouth took hold of her shoulder and bit down hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stars. She literally saw stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming down from their high, she turned her head to gaze upon his satisfied tired face. She smiled an exhausted smile to him and kissed him passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged caresses and heated but calming kisses until he finally lifted her from his lap fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea… sorry. My inner demon has been going crazy since last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what happened after I sat you in front of the village men?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After they started joking around like jackasses, you dumped sake on them and yelled at them for insulting your mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gods… I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, nah, it gets better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s a lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhh… but it does. Then after you said it, you realized what you said and made it a point to try and disprove it for the rest of the night by talking to other men. Accepting their efforts and invitations to court you. I was literally losing my shit. But unfortunately, I see now, that it is actually not your fault. It’s mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come again?” He was admitting he was wrong? Him? Inuyasha? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She actually felt his forehead, “Are you sick??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the shit, Kagome. It is. I made it so… </span>
  <b>impossible</b>
  <span> for you to even express that we were together. And then when you finally told everyone, the way they reacted…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it bad??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. They actually seemed unsurprised. Almost happy until you started your shit trying to apologize to me and acting like it wasn’t true. It was unrequited or whatever. Then they only seemed to get a lot of jollies out of it not because you were actually back on the market, but because they could tease me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me I didn’t do anything else that was that bad or stupid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah; After the fourth guy to approach you I finally flung you over my back and brought you back home. One dude was brazen enough to try and come in here at night. He wasn’t expecting to find me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gods…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea… remind me to kick Sasuke’s ass later. Jackass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he… did he see anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aside from you on top of me, begging to have sex? No,” he said nonchalantly. “But don’t worry, I’m gonna gouge his eyes out later. Or burn them. Whatever way I think will make him forget he saw you like that, I’ll likely do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha--as long as he didn’t see us actually do anything it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making out with you is fine??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea, that’s nothing,” she soothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kagome--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know things are different here--but trust me when I say that’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’re right, he coulda walked in while you were grinding your fucking lucious hips and ass against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blushed scarlet, “I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea, I nearly came in my pants. Especially when</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did,” he smirked down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gods… is that why I wasn’t wearing pants or underwear??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea--you were all upset they were wet; you were uncomfortable and didn’t give a fuck since it was just me. I believe you said and I quote, ‘Nothing you haven’t seen or touched before’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhhh. I’m so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn’t mean--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. It’s fine. As long as we are--</span>
  <em>
    <span>clear</span>
  </em>
  <span> from now on about where we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… so where are we then? Just so I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering you went and blabbed to the whole village and I’m sure Sasuke told everyone who didn’t believe it--pretty sure our cover is blown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh,” she said disparagingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Is that… not what you wanted?” he asked with hurt laced in his voice. His eyes dropped and his eyes filled with sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Inuyasha--I told you from the beginning it’s you. It’s always been you. I want you as a mate--as a husband. You wanted to hold off but I made you mate with me--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <b>made</b>
  <span> me, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>alongggggg</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she flushed at the reminder that they were both pretty equally hungry for their bodies a couple weeks ago. “I told you I was ready to take the next steps when you were ready to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… if I were to take a stroll to the headman’s today and tell him I want to be wed to you--you’d honestly be okay with that? Married to a half-breed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> half-</span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re my Inuyasha. No sake needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled down at her and dipped his head to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. While the sake clearly messed up their plans, she was thankful she had partaken in the forbidden nectar. Because without it, Inuyasha wouldn’t have been able to glimpse the acceptance the villagers had for their would-be union. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon after breakfast, they walked to headmans together and asked to be wed with his permission. He happily gave them their blessing with one word, “Finally.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>